Computer systems often represent data as multidimensional data. For example, spreadsheets, tables, data grids, data bases, and other computer structures manage data in multidimensional arrays. Managing data in a multidimensional array often involves storing each object of the multidimensional array. This allows users or computer applications to locate and access the objects within the multidimensional array. An example is a spreadsheet comprising cells. A computer application may search each stored cell to find a specific cell. Another example is when a user or computer application applies various actions to the objects such as rendering the objects, inserting new objects, determine if an object exists within the stored array, or enumerating the objects of the multidimensional array. These actions require locating and accessing the objects. As the amount of multidimensional data increase, the resources needed to store, locate, and perform actions on the data increase. This scenario does not scale well as the number of dimensions increase.